Fallen Angels: The Prologue
by XXFallenxxAngel16XX
Summary: This is the beginning of a fanfic about twin sisters fighting for love and their own lives. It takes place from the Arrancar Arc to the present in Japanese episodes.
1. Prologue

Fallen Angels

Prologue

The wind howled ominously as the two girls stepped into the clearing. They glanced at each other, nodded, and continued across the clearing, talking to each other.

"Keira, are you sure you want to meet him? Shinji Hirako said it was quite dangerous merging your soul with a hollow." The one girl said doubt in her voice.

Keira turned to her, her bright orange eyes glowing brighter in the light of the full moon.

:Yes, I am quite sure I want to become a vizard. I'm certainly not strong enough right now to face any Arrancar of Espada level." She responded calmly.

Her sister said no more as time seemed to stretch on unbearably and soon they grew impatient.

"Where the hell is he?!" Keira's twin said.

"I don't know, but he better get his ass over here before - "

Keira didn't finish as the man they were waiting for stepped into the clearing. He was hearing a green and white striped hat that shadowed half his face and he had the oddest thing on; wooden clogs. Amaya stifled a laugh.

"Urgh! Kisuke, could you be louder?! SPAIN can't friggin hear you!" Keira hissed in a low voice.

Kisuke chuckled and stopped, removing his hat.

"Well, well, as temperamental as ever girls. Now, what can I do for you?" Kisuke said, seriousness entering his voice.

Keira didn't show that she thought Kisuke was handsome; with his semi-long, blonde hair and his captivating blue eyes. A gust of wind came and Keira had to hold back her dark-brown hair from getting in her eyes.

"I want you to help me become a vizard." She stated simply and bravely.

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock and he replied slowly.

"You know I can only get you close enough to death to get a hollow to merge with your soul? You'll have to ask Shinji to help master it."

Keira nodded, sealing her shikai and letting her eyes return to their normal off-white color. Kisuke shuddered slightly and answered.

"I never get used to seeing your true eye color. Alright, I'll merge you with a hollow, Keira," Kisuke paused. "And I'll start your training tomorrow."

Keira smiled and nodded. She and her sister turned and headed back to their house _'Thanks Kisuke!' Keira thought on the way._


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels

Chapter One: Grimmjow

*Keira's P.O.V.*

I exhaled loudly, staring at my alarm clock. It read 6:00 P.M.; time to start dinner. I got up from my bed slowly, still stiff from the bout with two Espada who decided they'd drop in and start eating souls yesterday. I quickly ran down the steps, barely not falling flat on my face, and turned the corner into the kitchen. I pulled two plates from the cupboard and looked in the refrigerator for the lasagna I made last night.

"Oi, Amaya, where the hell's the lasagna I made yesterday?!" I called out to my twin.

"Bottom shelf, back of the fridge." She said, entering the kitchen.

I nodded my thanks and threw it in the microwave. By the time is was ready, I had read the last 115 pages of a book and my sister had made a tower from forks. We were about to eat when a very strong spiritual pressure appeared nearby. I growled in frustration and slammed my fork down.

"Whoever is interrupting my dinner's gonna die. I haven't eaten since last night." I grumbled, grabbing my soul candy.

When we popped out of our bodies, Amaya and I (and our bodies tagging along) went over to the pressure to find Rukia had just been impaled, so we got our bodies and Rukia's gigai to carry her back to our house. I looked over at the Arrancar. He had a shock of turquoise blue hair and the same shade of hard, arrogant eyes. This Arrancar had his mask fragment on the right side of his face in the shape of a jaw bone. I narrowed my eyes _'He's got to be strong if he's got Ichigo panting and Rukia in critical condition.' _I thought, drawing my zanpakuto.

*Amaya's P.O.V.*

"Keira… be careful." I said, looking at my sister

She looked at me, smirked and jumped right into battle. Ichigo jumped in after her and I followed to keep my semi-reckless sister safe. I hated fighting, though, but I had to make sure they both didn't get hurt. I grabbed the hilt of Banshi-Chi. Banshi-Chi was the same length as Zangetsu, but looked more like a European sword. This hilt was wrapped in a blood red ribbon and the blade was pure raven black.

"Poor, little soul reaper, needing two women to help him fight." The Arrancar laughed darkly.

"Don't underestimate them or me, Grimmjow!" Ichigo retorted.

"Ya know, Strawberry, I'm not sure who should be insulted; you or us." Keira said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you aware that there is a potential danger infro-" Ichigo was cut off by me.

"DUCK!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground.

"Nice. Just… NICE." Keira said, clapping slowly and chuckling.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "He was going to get hit by Grimmjow and I didn't want him to be raped."

"And Why is that?" Keira said, raising an eyebrow.

"Too much emotional help needed."

"Keira, Amaya! Stop fighting and watch out!" I heard someone say.

I looked over my shoulder and it was Yoruichi in cat form. She always ruined the fun. Ichigo hurled himself at the Espada while Keira went straight for his neck with precise and quick movements, like a dancer. _'Now if only she was this graceful __all__ the time.' _I thought, giving a short laugh. Ichigo go hit and was thrown at me. We both hit the ground hard.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting like this" I told him.

"Oh, I think I agree, but when I defeat this guy I'll personally take you to Urahara's Shop to for those broken ribs." He said getting off me and facing Grimmjow.

"Oh, are you making a date with me?"

"No, it's just a promise." He argued.

"As much as I _love_ watching you two flirt, Ichigo… help Keira." Yoruichi said sarcastically.

He jumped into battle to help Keira. I was about to go help as well, but Yoruichi go in my way.

"Amaya you are needed elseware." She said.

She then ran off and I followed her.

*Keira's P.O.V.*

Things were getting bad I was bleeding profusely and Amaya was barely standing with broken ribs I looked over at Ichigo and Yoruichi and they were both at their extent. I sighed and gripped Nyuujaku tighter and I waited until Amaya and Yoruichi left.

"Ichigo, please, please… don't tell anyone that I have… Bankai." I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Fallen Angels

Chapter Two: Nyuujaku's Bankai

*Note: I give credit to the creator of Izumi Hanako for Nyuujaku and all his attacks.

*Note: I don't own Bleach. DUH.

*Keira's P.O.V.*

I closed my eyes and let my spiritual pressure rise to its apex as I heard the shocked gasp of Ichigo. Grimmjow just made some smartass comment, but I was too preoccupied with my scent I was setting up. I opened my eyes and changed Karakura Town to a snowy mountainside.

"The hell?" Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison.

I smirked and looked at Grimmjow, my confidence inundating. Using my amazing speed, I shunpoed behind Grimmjow and tried to cut him from his left shoulder to his right hip, but he used sonido and appeared behind me. He smirked wickedly and kicked me in the middle of my back. I screamed in pain and went down.

"Dammit, don't touch her, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, releasing Bankai and distracting Grimmjow.

While Grimmjow was occupied with Strawberry, I waited for the right moment. When Grimmjow was on his back I shoved Ichigo out of the way and pinned Grimmjow down.

"My, my, are you gonna do something Rated 'R'?" The Espada said smirking.

"… Akumabara." I said, placing a palm on his forehead, staring into his eyes and humming lightly.

He immediately cringed with pain and struggle hopelessly to get free. I pressed my palm harder, brought my orange eyes closer to his, and screamed. Grimmjow screamed also in excruciating pain. He was close to passing out, so I suddenly stopped and got off him. Slowly and cautiously, Grimmjow got up again, expecting me to attack him again, but I didn't. When he realized this he went to attack the two of us again, but Tousen appeared and took him away in a Garganta. When it closed up, I sealed Nyuujaku and turned to Ichigo.

"Let's go back to Ura-" I stopped as I fell to the ground.

"I'll carry you there, Keira, get on my back."

"Hahaha! Not until you but me dinner first, Casanova." I said.

Ichigo laughed as well and picked me up to go to Urahara's.


End file.
